Today, many people keep exotic animals, especially reptiles, such as turtles and snakes, in terrariums located in their homes. Although such reptiles do not appeal to everyone, they do present a unique set of challenges to manufacturers of terrariums, cages, tanks and containers which house such creatures. Some terrariums must have both a dry area and a wet area with the dry area being free of water and the wet area containing some water. Most terrariums require good ventilation to allow fresh air to enter and exit the enclosure. In addition, some form of ingress and egress is also needed to allow the exotic animal to be inserted into or be removed from the enclosure, to insert food and water into the enclosure, and to periodically clean the enclosure. Furthermore, some snakes, in particular, can grow quiet large and have the ability to climb and push or exert a large force against the top member of the enclosure. Therefore, it is imperative that the top member be designed and constructed such that it cannot be pushed upward or else the reptile could escape.
Now, a top member for an existing terrarium has been invented, as well as a new terrarium, which will prevent an animal, such as a reptile, from pushing the top member upward and escaping.